Fly Me To The Star
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Not a story, but inspired from the music. Taken from the hunting of Daesh's leader Abu Bakar al-Baghdadi by the US Army and Peshmerga, a girl with hidden passion to become the next Stage Girl, only to be stolen by fanatic ISIS followers.


Syria

A sky was flying as a child in a compound looked on. The girl just looked to her daddy, who was talking something to a man who took the guard of the compound.

Like any innocent, normal girl, she, the unknown girl, was only just five at the time. Her dad, whom she loved, had always told about the dream of the greatness, and blessing from grace of the God. He just, had a strange appearance, where he always followed the duty for somebody in which he hid from her.

The innocent girl just tried to listen and play toys she got.

She loved the doll and always listened some sort of songs, including her favorite ones. She was so pure and innocent, as for the time.

…

…

…

The city they lived was a small and peaceful one called Barisha. A peaceful living city whom many different groups of people living with. A local church for Armenians, a mosque for Muslims, and sometimes, the Yazidis and Druzes came with their own prayers, their cuisines, and its nomadic-like behaviors.

It had been that peaceful life for years.

That life, however, did not last long.

…

Syria was plagued by riots, turmoils, pains and people started to embark for a new journey. But the little girl's father just asked to stay, because he wanted to fight for justice.

He married his wife for at least three years and before his daughter was born, he just hoped to live a life without disturbance.

…

…

Now, with his five years old daughter, gonna be six today. Her devout father lost his wife following the war, and this reinvigorated the father to do something. Eventually, he chose to abide the Lord he followed.

"Fatimah …"

Ah.

Her name was Fatimah.

The little girl lived with her devout daddy who prayed for the last. He still breathed. He looked from the window of an old, collapsed building only with rubbles. Everything had vanished to dust. And they came with its own desire, for the future of God.

…

…

…

…

…

"たまに 不安になる だって  
あなたがいなくなりそうで  
輝く目に私以外 映さないで  
oh, fly me to the star"

(_I occasionally become uneasy since  
__You are going to disappear from me  
__In your shining eyes, do not reflect anything other than me  
__Oh, fly me to the star_)

Fatimah!

It might be a bit. The innocent girl had not known what was to be next. But it could be the end …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

12 hours later, the whole compound was razed. Nothing left after a series of skirmishes. In this sunrise, the American troops with its Kurdish allies arrived to the building. It had been no longer a building, it was completely at ruins.

Nothing else.

…

…

"Alexander! Can you discover anything about that?"

"No. But … lucky for us, the tyrant is dead."

American troops came with weapons and tanks, with armored vehicles. They spoke to the Kurdish militias.

"It's all gone. He's dead."

It was nothing but rubbles.

…

…

Fatimah!

At that night, she heard the carpet bombs dropped. Her father shouted on her, carried her away with an AK gun. She however, did not want her father's AK. She only wanted for one thing: her toys.

She rushed to her daddy, who claimed that he and his daughter must sacrifice for the great Caliphate and Islamic dream. This menace desire of her father had led to Fatimah being used and indoctrinated for her father's dream.

He was a fanatic.

He was a devout for Islamic State.

And he put his innocent daughter, who cared only about her own wish, …

… she just looked to be beautiful sky of the city. She wanted to join the sky. She wanted to fly.

She just did not care about the ongoing fires. It was like the star flying. All time, she could not stop crying. She wanted only to see the sky, to play with her toys. She did not want to go anywhere. She did not understand the reality overall.

The gunfire appeared to be outside, but people inside, some decided to bow down. Some decided to make himself disappear.

The explosions!

The bombs!

She did not care about it.

…

…

She only wanted to dream to be one of the stars. She cared little but she had her interest on devouting to a song. But other uncles said it was not a good tool but a Western indoctrination.

She resisted. Like a cute kid.

She had no idea what would be next. But she only represented her innocence.

She did not know what was to be …

…

…

…

The star kept shooting from her eyes.

She tried to rush for her toys. She wished, she looked. Her innocent face, however, was not appreciated by her mad daddy and his friends.

Eventually, fly! They just kept flying from everywhere.

Little Fatimah …

…

…

…

Then, she took her remaining toys and she rushed to hold her own. She cared little but for her dream and her desire.

She did not know what was her father planning for.

The moon shined, the stars shined. She just wanted to see for this.

…

Her father realized the little dream of Fatimah.

And he told that, he would make it true, for the dream of his daughter. The girl just simply had no idea about that.

He carried a ton of stuff, writing TNT, and began to set fire over. He told that, he and his daughter would go with the dream she wished for.

Yes …

…

…

…

…

…

Fatimah!

She had seen everything from there, but she was totally innocent. And her father carried her with.

She just cried without clue.

And when her father did, everything fell …

…

…

…

…

…

In another world, the daddy of Fatimah was split from her. In the grace of God, Fatimah suddenly saw an angel.

She asked for the grace, and her father.

The angel told her, he was sent to another place, and Fatimah would go straight to heaven. She would not have to see her papa again, to keep and protect her from the evil soul her papa possessed.

That's all it went through.

…

…

…

…

"Christopher, clean these messes!"

"Okay, okay! I'm doing!"

Christopher and Alexander talked to each other. Both were American troopers in the region. The blonde Christopher and the bald Alexander looked back to the demolished compound. Many Kurdish and American soldiers also worked hard to dig the remains.

Among there, suddenly, Alexander carved a part of the demolished doll of a figure. It wrote in Arabic, and …

…

…

…

Alexander had to ask the Kurds to translate for them, and they found that, it was from a lyric of a song written in the doll. Perhaps, there was a girl living with al-Baghdadi, but she was pretty innocent.

The lyrics were from a song, _Fly Me To The Star_.

"What a beautiful song, Armin."

"We are all loving it. Though, I play mostly in English."

"Armin, outside the meaning, I think, it represents another sense. The unknown victim just wanted to have a happy and fruitful life."

"Same."

"Guess so …"

For many American soldiers there, trying to dig the corpse of al-Baghdadi, the first Caliph of self-declared Islamic State, would have been a long, long time.

Deal with it.

…

But still, had they tried to know about it, they would soon ask another American soldier, and he told that, in an attempt, a man carried a girl believed to be the owner of the doll writing "Fly Me To The Star".

Now, it was only a wild dream.

…

…

…

…

たまに 不安になる だって  
あなたがいなくなりそうで  
輝く目に私以外 映さないで  
oh, fly me to the star

(_I occasionally become uneasy since  
__You are going to disappear from me  
__In your shining eyes, do not reflect anything other than me  
__Oh, fly me to the star_)

Just that?

The American and Kurdish forces could have realized about it.

Among those died in the compound composed some innocent children, those who had no clue about their parents' devout passion to the world's worst terrorist group.

The far cry …

Alexander and his men just wondered, why in Syria, those fanatical lovers of ISIS chose to stay in an Al-Qaeda stronghold.

But the memoir of "Fly Me To The Star" … Fatimah, before she went to another side of the world, just told …

…

…

…

"Oh, please take me; Fly me … to the star."

…

…

連れてって  
oh, fly me to the star

(_Please take me  
__Oh, fly me to the star_)

Bye, dear girl.

She could now go for her peace …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
